man down
by Csibooxx
Summary: Mia Hansen and Eric Delko are the hottest couple in the Miami crime lab but how will their relationship go when eric gets shot? (My take on No man's land and Man down) (Still in progress)
1. Chapter 1

A sunny day in Miami FL was taking a rough turn when a truck fill of weapons was run over and the weapons taken. The event killed two police officers. Horatio Caine arrived with his signature sunglass look. Alexx woods was examining the body of Chris Rider while Frank Tripp told the gruesome details of the murder of Officer rider and his partner Mac Kraimer. Horatio noticed that Officer rider had scratched skin off of his attacker.

Csi's Mia Hansen and Eric Delko arrived at the scene "What do you think knocked over this truck?" Eric asked his partner Mia "I don't know. Definitely some kind of explosive. Fuel tank maybe?" "No it's intact" Mia noticed an Imprint on the truck and identified it as a manhole cover. Eric went to a manhole cover, pulled off the top and found where the explosive was hidden "This is definitely it. Some ones left a charge in here" Mia observed "Probably C4" Eric and Mia said in unison "Someone would have to be on the other side of this tube to set it off" Mia said shining her torch on a tube hidden through out the manhole. Eric followed it to another street while Mia found the initiator close by "This is where it all began" Eric said "There's some fingerprint smudging" Mia gleefully said. Fingerprints and explosives were her specialties.

"Hey any DNA from that hair" Eric asked fellow CSI Natalia Boa Vista who was also Mia's best friend "Oh yeah. Cop killers don't wait. The DNA is a match to Pedro Salvado. He's got some gun possession charges" "One of his AKAs is Cruz" "You remember that name?" Natalia asked who was only just becoming a field CSI asked "Yeah we put a guy away a few years ago with the same last name." "Well in this neck of the woods Cruz is a pretty common surname I mean it might as well be smith" "Just roll with me on this one" Delko asked so Natalia pulled up where Pedro was from "El satori, Baracas. That's Clavo's home town" Eric observed "Who is this Clavo" Natalia wondered out loud "Clavo cruz. He's an ex-prince of Baracas. Rode his fathers Coattails. Diplomatic immunity until H figured out his father, the general, wasn't his biological father" Delko finally explained "And what's he doing now?" "25-life. We put him behind bars for the murder of Tessa kimball. He ran her down with a car" Eric was cut off by a beep of a machine which printed off the DNA results "Well looks like killing people runs in their family. Clavo's spectra's in the system and ten of the allies are similar to pedro's"

Horatio and Tripp integrated Pedro "Officer Rider worked under this very roof" Frank Grimly said "Dna says you killed him" "I didn't kill nobody" Pedro smugly replied "You didn't kill nobody? Then how do you explain your DNA under officer Rider's Hand? You tell me that" "I grabbed the gun and he fought me for it. Cop wouldn't give it up" Pedro confessed "Pedro I want you to tell me about your cousin, Clavo." Horatio asked "I got nothing to say man" "lieutenant Caine requested a visitation last from Miami prison." Frank said "Eleven visits from you, Pedro. Five this week." "What I can't visit my cousin?" "He got you to Hijack the weapons truck didn't he?" "He's my cousin that's all" "You're a liar" Horatio smoothly replied.

Horatio went to the prison to talk with Clavo "Turns out, Clavo, that your cousin Pedro, killed a police officer" Horatio informed Clavo "what does that have to do with me?" "Why don't you tell me" "wow you just got me shaking in my jumps now H" "What are you two up to?" "Blah blah blah blah cause of you I got nothing Caine. NO father, No country" "If you're trying to catch my attention you've got it Clavo so why don't you be a man and tell me what you're up to" "Hey guard get me out of here" "Clavo this isn't over" Horatio told him "Lieutenant Caine master of the obvious" Clavo stated before he grabbed a knife and knifed a guard. The guards and hoartio pushed him into the wall and took him back to his Cell.

Calleigh Duquesne was on her cell phone planning a date with her boyfriend Jake when Alexx woods frantically ran next to her "You running late?" Calleigh asked "I have to testify in a cold case. You?" Alexx asked "Elevan year old boy, Shot in his front yard." Calleigh sadly said.

Calleigh arrived to see Ryan Wolfe photographing the victim "You ok?" Calleigh asked "Yeah. There's an evidence tag there" Ryan pointed to a tag which must have been ripped off the stolen gun. Ryan noticed a bloody footprint "It's too big to be the little boys" Calleigh noticed "I'll run the tread. We're gonna get this guy" Ryan said as Calleigh agreed but a boy from the crowed had a different approach "No you want" he said. Calleigh and Ryan walked over "Did you say something?" Calleigh asked "Cops don't care about murders down here why should Jesse be any different" "was Jesse your brother?" "Our brother" A young woman spoke for the boy "Are your parents around?" Calleigh asked "They died a few years ago. I'm Camille Tavez. They're guardian" The young woman spoke. "Did any of you see what happened?" Calleigh asked "We were inside when we heard the shot" Camille told them.

Ryan Matched the shoe print to a shoe that prisoners get when they're released "Well it' probably this guy" Calleigh told him as she handed over a rap sheet "Gilberto Tavez. Their dad" Calleigh told Ryan "He did Nine years for Manslaughter. He just got out nine days ago"

Ryan and Calleigh tracked him down. "what's this about?" "Your son, Jesse is dead mr Tavez" Calleigh told the father. Ryan found some blood droplets in the back of his truck "And a shoeprint which matches your prison boots" "I stopped by my house, hit up my kid, Camille, for some cash." "Did she give it to you?" "She wasn't home. I was gonna wait but then I heard this gun go off and that was it for me. I didn't want to go back to jail" "And what about your son? You just left him there?" Ryan asked shocked "What could I do?" "Be a human being for starters" Calleigh angrily told him.

"Hey I heard you were print lab, did you find anything?" Mia asked Eric who was walking by "Yeah maybe. I took the partial we found, ran it through AFIS. Gave me a match to this guy" Eric told her handing her a piece of paper "Richard Williams?" Mia asked "Yeah. Criminal history says he's been arrested for burglary and arson. But I think it's time to find out if he dabbles in explosive" "Oh by the way the coffee machine is broken, can you pick a new one up this afternoon?" Mia asked "Yeah sure" Eric laughed "What? You're the one who drinks the strongest coffee in the world" Mia joked "And you're the one that has 10 cups a day" Eric joked

Eric and Mia went to interrogate Richard Williams. Eric handed over a picture of the initiator "What's that? Garage door opener?" "It's an initiator" Eric told him "fingerprints says you handled it" "It was used to detonate a bomb which killed two police officer" Mia reminded him "Yeah, I heard about that on the news. I didn't blow anything up. I sold a bunch for 15 grand" "Who bought them?" "couple of guys from Baracas" "No you detonated the bomb. You work for Clavo cruz don't you" Mia pressured "If I did why would I admit to being part of this heist. From what I saw on the news it was pretty sloppy." "We're interested in the cargo you did get" Eric asked "Try zero" "Swab him Eric" I told Eric as he got the swab ready "We can put Clavo's cousin at the scene. He killed a cop. We can put you there to. Hold out your hands" "For what?" "We're going to get your confession a different way."

"Trace results show Richard Handled the explosives in the man hole cover" Eric told horatio "The GC/MS says his hands were covered in nitro-glycerine. LC/MS says there were traces of potassium perchlorate. Do you think it's commercial?" Eric asked H "Yes, Maybe military ordinance. DO we have a list of weapons targeted for disposal?" "Yeah I'll bring it up" Eric said bring up the endless list of weapons "That's a lot of weapons" "Yes but Mr Williams was only interested in one." Horatio said "A LAW racket. He stole a LAW racket" Horatio believed "A rocket launcher? He wants to break into something" "Or break something out" Horatio said as Frank entered the room "Morning Gentleman. Clavo cruz is being walked into the courthouse, department B." frank said "He planned the stabbing cause it's easier to escape from the courthouse than prison" Eric realized "That's correct" Horatio said calling Alexx woods who was at the courthouse.

Horatio rushed over to find his long time friend. Alexx?" He yelled out "Horatio!" she yelled back rushing over "What happened horatio?" "That's what we're going to find out" he said kneeling down next to a deceased victim who was a bailiff who also had his weapon missing.

Back at the lab Calleigh was interviewing her young victims older sister, Camille. "are my brothers ok out there?" she asked looking over her brothers who couldn't have been older than 15 and 8. "They have an officer with them they'll be fine" Calleigh assured "Why are we here" "Because you lied to me Camille. Your father just got out of prison. I thought you told me he was dead?" "My mum is. He might as well be" "You also said you were home when the shooting happened?" "I was working." "Can anyone verify that?" "No I was alone" "Why didn't you tell me?" "Because I only have temporary custody over my brothers if I get caught leaving them alone then my father will get them"

Ryan and Natalia went back to the scene of the little boy's shooting. "This is an evidence photo. The blood drops are gravitational." "So that means that Jesse was upright in the truck when he was shot" Natalia said as Ryan jumped in the back of the truck with the dummy and found that Jesse was shot from his house second story window. Ryan walked in and found a bullet hole through the wall. "What are you doing in my room" The eldest boy asked "This laster tells us that you shot your little brother" Ryan explained "I found the gun in the trash bin. I just brought it up here to check it out. And I accidently shot it. I saw Jesse lying there. I'm going to miss him. I always swore that I'd never go to prison like my dad….but I deserve it" "No you don't" Ryan assured him "I killed my little brother" "You know you don't go to prison for accidents"

Horatio looked over Dan coopers shoulder as he played the survailce cameras. Horatio found out that he had taken a hostage.

"What did we get on the parking space Frank?" "It belongs to Cathy Gibson. Here's her cell number" Frank said showing a number as Horatio dialled but instead Clavo answered "What do you want Clavo?" "You just be at the bank by 11 and Horatio, come alone." Clavo warned

Horatio met clavo at the bank "where's the girl?" "She's safe. For now" Clavo told Horatio "I want you to go into the bank and withdraw 1 million dollars" "That's quite a city wage" Horatio joked "I had it brought in from overseas" "why would I do this?" "Because this is why" Clavo told him showing a picture of the victim "she's tied up in the back of a Mercedes as soon as I get my money, you get the girl."

Horatio called Eric over to the parking garage where Clavo said she'd be. They found a Mercedes.  
Clavo said a Mercedes right?" Eric asked "that's where he said she'd be" "I hope she's still alive" Eric said popping the trunk but she wasn't in there "This could take hours, H" "Eric, not necessarily." Horatio said spotting another Mercedes. They walked over when gun shots erupted they tried to shoot back but Eric got shot in the leg. He fell and screamed in pain. Horatio dragged him behind a car but sadly he got shot again. But this time in the head…..

Mia was working on the evidence from the scene when her phone lit up with horatio's name "Horatio?" she asked "Miss Hansen I need you to come to the hospital right now" "why?" "Because Eric's been shot" it's funny to think four words could stop a persons heart. Stop a person from thinking or moving. Mia raced to the hospital speeding with her sirens on. He needed to be ok. For the team. For her.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia ran through the hospital halls before she saw Horatio "Horatio" she called running towards him but when he moved she saw inside Eric's room. He was medically dead the doctors wanted to call it. She couldn't breathe. Although Eric felt much worse. She hugged Horatio and buried her head into his jacket. All she could hear was the beeping sound from Eric's heart monitor until the monitor itself stopped. Mia looked up to see Eric breathing which was one of the best moments of her life.

She sat by his side while he lied unconscious. His head wrapped in white bandages. She grabbed his phone and called 'Mom' "Eric?" the lady on the other line asked "Mrs Delko this is Mia Hansen. I work with Eric" "Oh Mia yes Eric talks about you all the time!" "Mrs Delko I'm sorry but Eric's been shot" I said gulping away the tears "What?" she asked devastated, she had just lost her daughter she couldn't lose her son to. "I'll come now" she cried.  
"Hey Eric" she said she knew this might have seemed silly considering Eric couldn't hear her but at this time all she wanted was to talk to Eric. "Natalia and Frank found Cathy Gibson. And Calleigh and Ryan are trying to found who shot you. Your mom is on her way. So everything's going to be ok you just need to wake up"

"Hey Calleigh" Mia said to her blonde friend "Hey. How's he doing?" "Good. Better" "That's good. I just came to get the bullet" "Do you want to say Hi?" "Is he awake?" "No but it's nice to talk"

Calleigh went in while Mia stayed outside to give them some privercy "Hey It's Calleigh" she said taking the seat next to him "You look good. Your parents are on the way. Horatio was here and Alexx. We all really miss you and I can tell that Mia really wants you to wake up" she paused for a second. This was her best friend, they've been friends forever. They lost Speed she can't lose Eric to. "Well I've got to go" she said letting go of his hand.

Mia went back in and he still wasn't awake. She sighed and cringed. "Mia?" Eric asked softly "Eric?" she said like she didn't believe he had just her name "Hey. Your parents are on their way" she said rubbing his hand "Where's my sister?" "What?" Eric had three sisters and she was praying he didn't mean the one she though he did "Marisol. Where's my sister" Marisol had died a few months ago. Eric took it hard she couldn't tell him that she was gone – again.

"Eric!" An older woman screamed coming into the "Ma" he said. His eyes her closed but he knew his mother's voice. "You must be Mia. Hi I'm Carmen" "Hi" Mia said wiping away the building tears "I'll let you to have some privacy" Mia said walking out.

Mia saw Alexx walking towards her "Alexx why is he asking for Marisol" Mia asked worriedly "In cases like Eric's it's very common for patients not to remember certain things" she explained "Will he remember?" "It's hard to say." She sympathetically said with a hug.

Eric's mom went to go get some food leaving just me and him "Mia what happened?" "You and Horatio were trying to find Cathy Gibson, remember?" "No" "Okay well Cathy had been taken by Clavo Cruz" "Clavo?" Eric said remembering who he was "Yeah. You and Horatio arrested him a few years ago. He broke out of prison" "I don't remember" "That's okay" "Did you find her?" he asked because he's the most caring person "Yeah but it turns out that she was working with Clavo" "I thought you'd be with Kyle" Eric joked but to mia it was no joke. Kyle was her ex boyfriend. They broke up right before she started dating Eric. Eric had always been jealous of Kyle. "Eric why would I be with Kyle?" "Because you're always with him" "Eric you and me are dating, remember?" "No but I'm not surprised" Mia laughed to be nice but she wasn't happy.

She called the only person who could make her feel better at this moment – her best friend Natalia. "Hey. How's Eric?" "He's awake but he thinks that Marisol is alive and that I'm still dating Kyle" "what" Natalia's tone turned serious "He doesn't remember us" Mia cried "Hey it'll be ok. He'll remember" Natalia Soothed "You think?" "Yeah."


End file.
